


Kisses Like Summertime

by Reapers-Carino (SweetKimchii)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ava takes full advantage of his warmth, Eating snow, F/M, First time these oz kids see the snow, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, It's all fluffy niceness, It's why his hair is always on fire, Junkers - Freeform, Junkers and their Junkette, Junkrat is a human furnace, Kissing, M/M, Multi, On the Run, Polyamory, Roadhog does not do the cold, Snow, Snow Day, Snowman, Sweet, first snow day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKimchii/pseuds/Reapers-Carino
Summary: Escaping from Australia had been both pants shittingly terrifying and absolutely exhilarating, the Junkers and their Junkette absolutely loving the adventure they had taken on. Finding temporary refuge in Canada, they are treated to their very first winter and their first, genuine snow day.





	

‘We are definitely not in Oz anymore...’

 

“Come on darl ‘urry it up!”

 

Ava’s shoulders jumped as her attention suddenly snapped back to Junkrat, the tall, lanky Junker bouncing from boot to peg impatiently. Ava’s hands hovered, brow furrowing in concentration as she tried to figure what to do with the rest of the thick, bright glittery orange scarf. It had already been wrapped around Jamie’s shoulders twice but still hung towards his waist. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, humming quietly in contemplation before twisting and turning the scarf in various directions before pulling her hands back cautiously.

 

“I think I got it”, the petite woman exclaimed, patting the giant balled knot she had created gingerly. Stepping back to examine her handiwork, Ava gave an approving nod as she looked the Junker over. He was bundled up tightly if not mismatched; a neon purple puffy coat, the orange scarf, and a pair of baby blue sweatpants that was tucked into his left boot and rolled up to right above his prosthetic. Underneath, she knew there were several more layers of clothing piled on top of the jittery demolitionist, the both of them needing all the layers possibly to make up for their lack of body fat. Nodding once more, Ava awarded him with a wide grin and a giddy giggle, bouncing on the balls of her booted feet. “Isn’t everyday that we get to see ice fall from the frickin’ sky, right?”

 

Snow. Mako and Ava had learned about the non-native weather when they were young, before the omnium explosion, before things had went even further down the shitter after the Omnic Crisis. Back when there was a ‘normal’. Junkrat wasn’t as fortunate, the man only receiving the education of Junkerdom with a self-taught major in pyrotechnics and explosives. He had been lucky enough to have been taught how to read, a skill scarce in the Outback amongst the youngest of survivors living in the Junkertowns. But they weren’t in Australia anymore, finally freed of the irradiated desert they had called home. 

 

Luck had shined on all of them when Ava had procured three premium cruise tickets, using a pretty chunk of change from Junkrat’s and Roadhog’s former heists. Damn near forty thousand bucks, falsified identities, additional hush money, and the occasional knocked out busybody but they had made it off of Australia, seen Polynesia, stopped off in Hawaii, went to bloody fricking Disneyland before finally landing and disembarking in Vancouver. It had been exciting crossing into the Northern Hemisphere and being told that the seasons were officially flip flopped, summer turning to winter the further north the ship sailed. It was nonsensical, illogical to the three of them that an imaginary line could simply change things like that, Junkrat tittering about it endlessly. The three warm-blooded Australian natives were less excited with the cooler weather that assaulted them, Ava and Junkrat especially so with their lithe frames. Still, neither one of the slimmer Junkers was complaining when they had woken that morning and been awarded with large, fluffy snowflakes falling from the sky. 

 

The two younger Junkers had scrambled out of bed, pulling on every bit and piece of clothing they could find, squealing and jumping up and down excitedly. Mako watched both of them mirthfully, their energy charming but not contagious, the larger man waving his hand at them when they both had tried to ask him to tag along. ‘He’d join you later.’ As with Jamison, matching was the furthest thing from Ava’s mind. The petite woman had yanked on a pair of thermal black leggings and pulled rainbow tiedye leggings on top of that, Mickey’s face peeking just over the edge of her black boots.  Her jacket was a fluffy, fuzzy light pink monstrosity and hung to her mid thighs, a deep green scarf wrapped around her neck and chin and ears. Her hazel eyes were bright and glittering with excitement, cheeks flushed pink from being so tightly bundled up in the warm safehouse.

 

“Ready?”

 

Ava’s voice had gone soft, bouncing on her the balls of her feet eagerly, another new adventure making her feel keen. This whole trip had been exhilarating and pants shittingly terrifying all at once, the ‘lull’ of Junker living completely different from the way life was lived in the ‘real world’. Even Mako and her had agreed that the world had changed so drastically from when they were kids, before the war. New technology greeted them at every turn, the rise of a new Omnic rights movement and international organizations focused on ‘altruism without warfare’; the rise of good for goodness sake and all that fake shite. But some things were steadfast. Conglomerates suffocating the poor for their last dime, actual innocents like kids and babes being yanked into terrorist or criminal situations, governments relying on generalized ambivalence to get away with crimes against humanity. The new mixed with the old in a intimate yet unfamiliar ways, only further encouraging the crime sprees they went on. They would take this new world by storm together. 

  
  


“‘Course sweets”, he exclaimed, grabbing her hand and lacing his metal fingers with her own, his own citrine eyes were alight with wonder. Never in his twenty-five years of life on this planet had he ever seen as much as he had when they had left on the boat. 

 

He thought he had seen nice shit when he went to Sydney for the first time, but it didn’t compare with seeing a ‘bloody fucking whale’ or eating food from every continent until he was sick (despite Roadie’s warning) or getting seeing all the different kinds of fires and explosions the world ‘deemed acceptable’. It had been heaven for his constantly racing mind, the world if just for a moment, rivaling the constant storm that brewed between his ears. 

 

“Let’s go!”

 

Jamison took the lead at Ava’s shout, the both of them giggling as they threw open the door. The weather was ridiculously serene, nothing like the intense wind storms or radioactive acid rain showers that devastated the Outback. It was cold and quiet and insanely peaceful that pre-dawn morning. The air was full of snowflakes drifting and collecting wherever they fell, the world covered in brilliant, glittering white; the rental cabin tucked in the woods creating the perfect picturesque scene. 

 

“Hooley dooley…”

 

Ava took the first tentative step, her black boot sinking effortlessly into several inches of powdery snow at their doorstep. Her face turned up to Junkrat, eyes round with wonder, her wide, excited gap-toothed grin splitting across her face. The petite five foot woman dashed forward, Jamison stumbling behind her, laughing, his long legs easily catching up with her shorter ones as they ventured further into the snow depths. They watched the tracks their feet and his peg leg made, purposefully disturbing the snow and kicking it high into the air. Ava’s face turned up to the sky, eyes shutting as snowflakes caught on her lashes and cheeks and forehead. Jamison followed suite, his head tilted back, tongue stuck straight out. Snowflakes melted as soon as they landed on his tongue, the Junker smacking his lips approvingly at the cool, fresh taste. 

 

“S’like that shaved ice”, he said matter-of-factly before squatting down and scooping a handful of cold substance into his mouth with his metal hand. Ava’s eyes dropped to watch him as he swished it back and forth before giving her a thumbs up as he swallowed. Ava squats next to him, head tilting to the side apprehensively, her own fingers pressing into the snow that was gathered on the ground. “S’good Gadge! Needs that sweet milk! Think we got any inside? Think Roadie’ll take us into town for some? Maybe we can go ta that boba place too! Ya think they recognize us?”

 

“This stuff is weird”, she analyzed aloud as he continued talking, picking up a handful but looking at it instead of eating it. She crushed it, a fascinated giggle bubbling from her lips as it made a melty mold of the inside of her hand. The cold burned at her fingers but intrigue held away the creeping pain, the two Junkers suddenly enraptured with gathering as much snow into a pile as possible. A distant memory tickled the back of her mind; a childhood Christmas special, friend and family built--.”Jamie! Let’s build a snowman!”

 

“Whassat?”

 

Ava spent the next few minutes stumbling over her words, hands gesticulating her words as she tried to explain making something she had only seen in cartoons. It took several more moments for her to figure out how to start forming a base snowball and soon the two of them were making snowman-esque versions of themselves. Ava’s break in between building grew longer and longer, Junkrat’s body burning a lot hotter than hers ever did, the youngest Junker still not feeling the frigid burn of the cold. But Ava did. She stopped for a moment, shaking her hands, whining quietly as she kneaded at her fingers for a moment. 

 

“Needta get real gloves”, she muttered, more to herself than Jamison, who was now watching her. They all fancied fingerless gloves, each of them owning dozens of different kinds that ranged from functional to aesthetic. The vibrant purple fabric was plum-colored, completely soaked with snow, the fabric clinging tight to her palms. She peeled the fabric off of her hands, stuffing them into her pockets and shaking her hands vigorously again. Her skin was angry and pink, Jamison’s eyes look it over suspiciously before darting out with both of his hand to grab them. “Jamie?”

 

“Give em here darl”, Jamison said simply, holding her wrists for a second to examine them. He was careful, his movement tender as he used his flesh hand to massage some warmth back into the appendage. When that didn’t seem to move fast enough he leaned forward and started to blow on her fingers, his lips kissing Ava’s fingertips. She shivered, not from cold but enchantment, beginning to giggle with each kiss he pressed, his eyes lighting up mischievously. 

 

A shrill shout of amusement filled the air, as Junkrat double downed on the kissing, moving between both hands and nipping lightly at the skin of her palms. Ava’s fingers curled but the way he held her hands prevented them from closing all the way, his lips dancing over the back of her hands too. 

 

“Face is a bit cold too ain’t it darl?”

 

His manic titter filled the air as, Ava jumping as the cold of his prosthetic touched her cheek, the touch soon forgotten as his lips suddenly covered her cold flushed skin in kisses. His lips and hands, just like the rest of him was so damned warm. Warmth bloomed everywhere a kiss landed, Ava’s skin heating underneath his lovey-dovey ministration, her body warming as his arms wrapped around her coated waist. His giggles began to mix with hers, his kisses getting more focused as he several to her freckled forehead then cheeks then nose before pushing the scarf down. He froze, his wild yellow eyes connecting with her dazzling light brown ones, shyness creeping into them both. 

 

Mako was fortunate, his formative years over and done with by the time everything had gone completely wrong. He was more confident than the two of them; self-assured, independent. Ava was ridiculously anxious and self-conscious, Jamison paranoid and untrusting of all those around him. Falling in love wasn’t unheard of among Junkers, but betrayals were as common as sand was plentiful; it had originally left all three constantly wary, waiting for the others inevitable treachery. Trial by fire had taught them all that they would have one another’s back, that they could and would work for and with one another. That was almost scarier in a way. Finding not one but two people who loved each of them unconditionally felt staggering; sweet timidity bubbling up at what felt like absurd luck. To love and be loved, to protect and be protected, to trust and be trusted; that was better and wilder and more fucking beautiful than anything they had stolen in the world. 

 

Ava’s tongue darted out to wet her cold lips, her smile large and sweet. 

 

“Your lips”, she started, eyes darting down for a moment before lifting back to his face, rising onto her tiptoes, still just out of reach of the six foot man hovering over her. His wild brow arched at her words, curiosity burning bright in his eyes.  “Are really really really warm Jamie…”

 

His lopsided grin filled Ava’s inside with a million fireworks, his giggle softer, more intimate somehow. Jamison leaned the rest of the way down, pressing his lips hard to hers, both of their eyes slipping closed. They hummed against one another’s lips in bliss, several small pecks turning into a deeper, loving kiss. Electricity shocked up and down their spines and through each of their lips, stars dancing behind their eyes as they wordlessly communicated just how much they loved one another. Giddiness, excitement, happiness boiled inside of the both of them, the heated, passionate liplock interrupted by breathless, whiny giggles. 

 

“Rat, Gadge.”

 

The both of them jumped, their giggles turning into full  laughs, like teenagers that had just gotten caught making out. Breaking away with one last searing peck, Jamison and Ava turned to see Mako standing in the doorway staring down at them. It didn’t appear that he was going to be venturing out; dressed in the same loose black sweatpants and pastel pink shirt with a flying pig on the front. Grunting, he tilted his head towards the cabin, silently ordering them back into their temporary home. He held a large blue comforter in his hands, the smell of food wafting out of the house temptingly. 

 

“Make out inside”, he teased, a growling laugh rumbling in his throat. “Got breakfast ready, come warm up before ya get sick.”

 

“Okay!”

 

“Whatcha make, Hog?”

 

The two younger Junkers laced hands, walking back to the house together; the promise of food and warmth and cuddles with the Hog drawing them back inside. 


End file.
